Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite
by paladin2007
Summary: This is my first fiction, so bear with me. Samus is betrayed by a power-hungry Chozo and finds the key to his defeat is within her ChozoMetroid Blood. PG-13 just in case. And now that Samus has defeated the Chozo, what will she do now?
1. BSL Station

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: OK, first off I don't own Nintendo or Metroid (yeah, I wish). Second, don't copy this without my permission.  
  
Next.  
  
This is my first fiction so any suggestions will be accepted. The story's first chapter is just in Metroid: Fusion, so bear with me and tell me if you want me to continue. Oh, and I'm not planning on putting an end to this story anytime soon, (I wrote this a month ago. I'm up to chapter 11) so again, tell me if you want me to continue. See you later!  
  
Finally.  
  
"This is your last mission Samus" the Adam computer said. "Alter the trajectory of the BSL station and make it crash into SR388. Then get back to the ship. Any objections, Lady?" Samus stood there, stunned for a second, then nodded and rushed out of the room. She had to head to the main control room. Then she'd trigger the maneuvering thrusters and leave; simple enough. Still, she had a fear nagging at the back of her mind. The SA-X still lived. What if it knew what she was going to do? Samus checked her systems one more time, boarded the main elevator, and head for the control room.  
  
Samus walked into the area adjacent to the control room. She had used the nearby data room to download her Missiles oh so long ago. She activated the Space Jump and flew to the upper deck. She pressed the button to open the door, but nothing happened. "System compromised", a feminine voice spoke. This was accompanied half way through by an explosion from the entrance. "This just isn't my day", thought Samus. She whirled around to see an SA-X step through the cloud of smoke that could only be caused by a Super Missile. She readied a Fusion Missile and fired at the SA-X. It side-stepped and released an Ice Beam shot. It came at Samus like a bolt of lightning but she formed a Morph Ball and rolled out of the way, setting a Power Bomb. The SA-X charged the Bomb and kicked it high into the air. It flew up and detonated, only causing damage to the ceiling. Samus looped around to the SA-X's back and fired a Diffusion missile at the ground just by the SA-X. It whirled and dodged, only to be caught in the blast radius. Samus jumped high into the air, activating the Space Jump, broke mid-jump, and fired mid-summersault. The Charge Plasma shot connected with the SA-X, which writhed in pain for a second. Samus landed next to a wall. It charged her and she jumped to the right, running. It followed, and Samus ran right up the wall. It slammed into the wall, stunned, and Samus fired a point-blank Charged Plasma Shot into the SA-X's back and went to leap back. However, she was cut of by a powerful backhand, sending her flying into the air. She recovered then fired a hail of Plasma shots, which sent the SA-X onto one knee. Then it started mutating. 


	2. Escape and Restoration

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: OK, first off I don't own Nintendo or Metroid (yeah, I wish). Second, don't copy this without my permission.  
  
Keep coming with the reviews. Oh, and thanks by the way :-) Well, this is chapter 2 (its actually chapter 2 and 3 but I changed it to one since the second was short). Anyway, here goes.  
  
Samus stood in horror as the SA-X grew in height and bulk, shifting into a nightmarish monster. "Graghhh!" it roared. It took its clawed hands and swiped a Samus, who barely dodged. She transformed into the Morph Ball and rolled in-between the SA-X's legs (if you could call them that) and dropped a Power Bomb. As she rolled away, she was thrown against the far wall, crushed by the bulk of something. The SA-X was up against her, and then slumped down. Samus rolled away, changing back to observe her handiwork. The SA-X was badly mangled. Its underside was gone and the rest of it bleeding. Then it shifted again, this time to a more familiar Core-X. It opened its large eye and energy coalesced at its center, then it fired a large bolt of Ice Beam, barely missing Samus. Samus opened her Missile Launcher and prepared to fire a Fusion Missile into the Core-X like she'd done with so many before. Boom! She fired. The Core-X's insides were frozen and then it burst. It exploded into what could have been gore, but it only revealed a small X floating about. Samus went to grab it, but it floated away. "Oh well, what could it have to offer me" she thought. "I have all my old abilities". She then ran to change the flight path of the station.  
  
"Warning, orbit destabilized. All crew, escape immediately. Three minutes to impact. Repeat, three minutes to impact." came a familiar feminine voice. Samus broke into a Speed Boost assisted run, speeding down the halls, a purple blur. She had to hurry. She exploded into the hall adjacent to the docking bay to find devastation. The walls and floor had huge claw marks. "Adam" thought Samus. "Please be all right". Samus blew down the next door with a Super Missile, depressurizing the room. She was sucked into the docking bay, which had a missing hatch. This place was equally damaged as the last. She looked for her ship but there was only the whole where her sip should have been. "Oh shi.!" Then an explosion rang out from in front of her, cutting her off mid sentence. An Omega Metroid emerging from the wreckage of the wall. It roared in delight of finding prey. Samus loaded a Diffusion missile and fired into the creature's face, which dissipated the Ice harmlessly. Her jaw dropped. She had nothing to fight it with. It advanced menacingly and struck out with its great claws, sending Samus flying into the wall of the entrance with a resounding crack. Her visor staticed over as it leapt back, preparing for a killing blow. Then a blue X drifted in. It materialized into an SA-X, which opened fire with the Ice Beam. The Metroid roared and pain and struck out again with its clawed hands. The SA-X was went reeling across the floor before liquidating back to an X. Samus jumped up, taking the opportunity, and absorbed the X. Immediately her suit changed, not to that of her new Fusion suit, but to her old Power Suit. The lines of her old suit shimmered into place, and it filled in with the normal red-orange color of her Power Suit. She saw a notice appear on her visor. "Ice Beam functionality restored. Missile differentiation restored. Weapon capacity restored. Thrusters restored.". "Incredible" she thought. She flexed her old suits arms, and then looked at the Metroid with an evil grin. "You don't like Ice, huh? Well, that's all your getting!" She leapt forward, circle strafing, firing full charged Ice Beam shots. It screeched in pain, swinging blindly, missing by a mile. Samus fired relentlessly, and its belly's nuclei stopped pulsating. It was dead. She walked to it, and touched the truly last member of the Metroid race. It was here own blood now. Oh, the irony. First she killed them, and then she became them. As she touched it, she felt a new energy coursing through her. "Visor functionality restored." "Huh?" she asked to no one as she turned her back to the lifeless creature and thought of how she would escape. She was doomed without her ship. "Which reminds me" she thought. "Where is my ship? No remains, where could it be?" "Coming, Lady?" "Adam?" As if to answer her questions, the ship rose up and the hatch folded out. "Thirty seconds to vaporization. Escape now" echoed the station's feminine voice. "All right all ready!" Samus said irritably. This wasn't the first time she had cut it close. "Adam, set course to." "Where?" "Anywhere but here at least!" "Right!" The ships thrusters kicked in and Samus was thrown to the back of her ship. Soon after, the station exploded, followed by SR388's atmosphere burning up, along with the planet cracking apart. She had done it. It was over.  
  
Definitely not the end of our heroine's adventures. More like the beginning. See ya later. 


	3. Relaxation and a Mysterious Message

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
OK, I hear you Greek Geek, I loved the melee combat in Three Bloods (if you haven't figured out yet, it inspired parts of this story). I was planning on taking this a bit slower, but since everyone's getting restless I'll jump ahead and update with two chapters. Happy? No? Too bad. :-) Have fun reading both chapters and I'll see ya later. And keep those reviews flowing.  
  
"So, Lady, where to?" Adam inquired. The Etecoons and the Dacholas were running circles around Samus out of pure joy. "How about the dead of space for a little bit.Just take me to...how about Cornelia. I heard the springs are great this time of year. I'm going to take a nap. See ya." She said tiredly, completely ignoring the animals running around her. She pushed them out of the way and made it to the recharge port. The energy meter on her suit filled, but it didn't help her any. She retracted her armor into the gem on her left hand, pulling it off, and walked to her room, sealed the door, and flung herself into bed, placing the gem next to her. She collapsed out of exhaustion.  
  
"Ugh" groaned Samus. "Samus, wake up!" Came Adam's voice. "Uhh" she groaned again. "Ugh.what? Oh, what did you want Adam?" "We've gotten a response from the Federation. They have put a bounty on you; they want you dead Samus. We've also gotten a message from an unknown person. It seems they.er, whoever it is, wants to help you." "Great" she thought. "Well, Adam said someone would understand my actions" "Oh, and its also scripted in Chozo." "What?!? Chozo? What does it say exactly?" "Here, I'll bring it up on your computer". Her computer screen started flashing. A message popped up. It was in Chozo, but the translator changed it into this: "Dear Hatchling, Savior, and Three Blood, I deeply appreciate what you have done and understand your decision. If you want my help follow these coordinates and you shall find me. I promise I can be of some use. -Not signed-"  
  
"Adam, follow these coordinates" Samus said after she finished the e-mail. "Are you sure Lady? This could be a Federation trap" "Not a chance. They don't know Chozo." "I wish I could be as sure as you are." "I know. But if you can't trust Chozo, what can you trust?" "Hmm.Very well Lady, course laid in. We'll be there in half a standard day." "Thanks Adam" Samus walked out and to the bathroom. She had been in her suit for over a week and she kind of smelled. Besides, this could help her relax. She slipped in and into the tub, avoiding the notice of the Etecoons or Dacholas. She didn't feel like talking right now. She just wanted to spend some time in quiet thought. She thought about what had happened, about the X, the SA-X, the Metroids, her suit, Adam, how her world was turned upside-down by the Federation, of the mysterious person who wanted to help her, but she didn't even remember about the way her Visors functions were restored. "Ah" she sighed. She should try to relax more she thought. She'd need to save her energy for later. The real trouble hasn't even begun yet. She slumped down lower into the water and relaxed for another few minutes.  
  
Samus stepped out of the bathroom, greeted by the Etecoons and the Dacholas. They chattered with happiness. "How long Adam?" "Hmm.Just an hour. What were you doing, I thought you drowned or something." "Just thinking." ".About?" ".Oh, nothing; never mind." ".OK Lady." She walked to her room, grabbing her suit gem off the table. She placed it on her Left hand and spoke the Chozo word for "power". The suit spread around her body, giving her warmth and energy. She walked back out. She sat in her chair, put her feet up, and kicked back and relaxed. "Your suit was fully restored when you absorbed an SA-X, Lady?" Adam asked curiously. "Hm? Oh, yes. Funny, huh?" Samus responded. "Why?" "Well, when I absorbed other functions it changed the appearance of my suit to be similar to my old suit, so when I absorbed my old suit it just.came back?" "Makes sense I guess." Adam?" "Yes?" "Thanks" "For what?" "Being there." She said quietly. "Sure thing, Lady" 


	4. Chozo Betrayal and Flight

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
OK, I hear you Greek Geek, I loved the melee combat in Three Bloods (if you haven't figured out yet, it inspired parts of this story). I was planning on taking this a bit slower, but since everyone's getting restless I'll jump ahead and update with two chapters. Happy? No? Too bad. :-) Have fun reading both chapters and I'll see ya later. And keep those reviews flowing. Also, this ones a little long.Oh well.  
  
"All right Samus. Were here." "All right you all, STAY HERE. Don't leave or I will kill you!" The Etecoons and Dacholas flinched at this, and sat down, not looking as eager as before. "All right, time to go" she said. "Adam, transfer your AI copy to my suit." ".Done" His voice echoed in here helmet. "That was fast" "Top of the line computers do that you know" "Yeah" She punched the hatch button and the lower hatch elevator opened. She stepped out on to the desolate planet. Its atmosphere was deadly and brown, the ground dusty and lifeless. She ran from the ship to the coordinates marked on her map. The speed booster really came in handy here. It kept here from sinking in to the sands. As she neared the coordinates she saw a Chozo ruin in the distance. It was fast approaching, and was badly decayed. It was falling apart at the seams. She came up. All it was really was an area of stone, with a large stone door, flanked on either side by two large stone columns, with stone Chozo heads on them. There was an odd Chozo marking she had never read above the door. She recorded it, and began deciphering it as she went inside. She descended into the ruins. She came to a Chozo statue holding a Ball of energy in its hands. She instinctively reached out and touched it. An error report flashed on her visor. It was corrupted. There was a virus inside! Samus's suit slowed down as she heard a voice from behind her. "It's time for me to show my appreciation for your efforts Hatchling." She slowly turned to the voice. It was a Chozo hovering over the ground, wrapped in Black and Silver robes. "Was this your doing?" she managed to get out, her breathing unsteady from her suits acting up. She dropped to her knees against the suits weight. "At least you figured out that much" he said mockingly. "You have masqueraded as the Hatchling, the Savior, the Hope, for long enough. It is because of you that the Chozo's have fallen. They believed the prophecies and didn't defend themselves when the Space Pirates came. They decided to die instead of fight. They would wait for the Hatchling, the Protector. The weakling." That struck something inside her. Not once had she been called weak by someone who understood her true nature, her lineage.her accomplishments. After blowing up two planets and exterminating two species, she never thought she would here herself referred to as weak. "Samus, the virus has taken hold on most of your suits systems. I'm attempting to purge it now." Adam spoke coolly. She was possibly fighting death and he was that calm. "So Hatchling, what do you have to say for yourself after nearly killing the Chozos?" "It was their choice to follow the prophecies, not mine. I just tried to help them fight. If they didn't.It wasn't my fault." Samus said quietly. "Virus at 50%. It is weaker than originally estimated." spoke Adam "Yes, it wasn't your fault. The Chozos are almost extinct and gone and it wasn't because they wouldn't fight because of you." The Chozo said, again mockingly. He turned away. "Samus, the virus is now purged." Adam said. "Well, I might as well end this now." the Chozo said, turning just in time to see Samus and her cannon at point blank, set for a Super Missile. "It wasn't my f.!" Samus was cut off by her own fire. The Super Missile detonated at point blank, sending her flying. She rotated in mid-air with her thrusters, landing gracefully on her feet. There was a lot of smoke in the area where the Chozo was. But he was gone from her motion tracker. Then he popped up behind her. "You could have died easier but NO!" He yelled from behind and slammed her with his fist. She went flying through the air at least fifty feet. She righted herself with her boosters but by the time she was standing the Chozo was gone again. "Where?" "Right here!" Samus ducked a punch from the Chozo and whirled and fired a Plasma Beam right into the Chozo's chest. The blast knocked him back 10 ft. and his robes disintegrated, revealing a full Chozo Power Suit. "No wonder that hit hurt so bad" Samus thought. He disappeared and his voice came from nowhere in particular. It kept moving. "You, the Hatchling, want to resist the Raptor's grip? The one who doesn't even know how to use your own blood and soul, expects to beat me? Once you are dead and I stop the Space Pirates, the Chozo will call me a hero." "They will kill you and call you a traitor!" "Ha!" He materialized beside her and smashed his gun-arm into her helmet. She flew to the side, scraping the ground and settling to a stop. She back-flipped into the air and righted herself, charging the Plasma-Stream at the same time. The Chozo was gone again. "What was going on?" she thought. "He wasn't that fast, yet she couldn't keep up at all. He was disappearing and reappearing like a ghost. What was his trick? How could he.Ahh!" She had been running and he had materialized in front of her. She jumped over the punch he threw but he whirled and led her with a Fusion Missile. As she touched the ground it hit her, but it didn't hit very well, and most of the ice dissipated into the air around her. Although, this was enough for her Metroid part to slow her down a bit, just enough for the Chozo to catch her easily. The Chozo rushed her, shattering the Ice with a swift backhand, again sending Samus flying. She corrected her decent this time whirled to catch the Chozo off guard. She jumped back and fired a Diffusion Missile. The Chozo was frozen with that direct hit, with a look of pure anger on his face. He could only stare as Samus paused for a second, then laid three Power Bombs in a cluster, unfolded, and kicked them at the Chozo, resembling the way the SA-X had done so. There was a deafening blast of noise and a blinding flash of light. Samus opened her eyes to find a Chozo, hunched over in a damaged Power Suit, looking very angry. "So, you wish for me to kill you now?" He asked in a cold voice. "Well, I was finding this most entertaining, but if you want me to end this so be it. Good bye brave Hatchling. This is your GRAVE!" He activated his speed booster and began running like a blur around Samus. "What's the deal" she thought. "When I use the speed booster I can't even keep up with my speed, but he can control it perfectly. How can he." Her thoughts were cut off by a full-auto blast from the Chozo's cannon. All she could do was stand and take the hits. She didn't have a chance anymore. "Energy levels dropping rapidly", Spoke Adam in a very scratchy voice. "50% and dropping, Samus, recommend fleeing. Do you agree?" "I would if I could", she barely managed to get out before getting slammed by another 50 blasts by the Chozo. "Samus, use the Morph Ball, Boost straight in 10 seconds, fold out, and fire a Diffusion Missile at your original location. Then flee. 3.2.1.GO!" She folded into the Morph Ball immediately and Boosted inches past the Chozo, folded out, whirled, and fired. There was a large explosion of cold, and the Chozo tripped, his foot frozen in ice. "How did you.?" the Chozo started, but Samus was already Speed Boosting away. She heard an explosion and heard her warning lights going off. "Fleeing?! The great one is fleeing?! This is unexpected." he finished in a whisper. "Samus, duck and then Super Jump forward in 3. 3.2.1.NOW!" She ducked, the Chozo sailing past her, and then she ignited her Super Jump boosters. She flew forward, glanced back at the Chozo, and checked her energy indicator on him. It read at 67%. She had hurt him only mildly. She sailed in between pillars of rock, with a large chasm coming into view. "WHAT?! GET BACK HERE OR I'LL." the Chozo's voice faded into the distance. "Samus, your energy is dropping fast. To get over the chasm you'll have to reroute energy to your boosters. All systems are necessary except.life support. Afterwards, you'll have two minutes of good air with which to return to the ship. That's an order, Lady. Come back alive." Adam said with concern. "He had just helped so much." She thought. "I wouldn't be alive now if he hadn't.now's not the time. I've got to get back alive!" Suddenly her energy marker ticked down to 10%. "Drop life-support" She said after gulping deeply. The Chozo was far behind now. No worries. She activated her Speed Booster, rocketing in the direction of her ship. "Your almost there. Systems will be ready when you get back" Adam spoke. Things were getting fuzzy. She was now breathing bad air. She couldn't go on.Her ship appeared on the other side of the hill she just went over. The elevator- like under hatch opened and Samus stumbled in, pressed the up button, tore of her helmet, and fell unconscious, the curses of a Chozo echoing in the distance. 


	5. Finally a Friend and Enemy Revealed

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Well, the last chapter was really long and this one is to. Well, don't worry anyone as Samus is just fine and I really hope you like this chapter. This ones basically story until the next big fight scene. I think you'll like it. As before, R&R and I'll keep updating. See ya later.  
  
"Ahh!" Samus screamed. She had just woken up from a nightmare where the Chozo had found her and taken her suit away. She rubbed her eyes, realizing she wasn't on her ship anymore. She was out of her suit in some kind of sickbay. "She's awake" came a voice that could only be Adam's. She got up, realizing she was naked under the sheets, her wounds completely treated. She wrapped up in the sheets, waiting for someone to come to her. A Chozo walked in to the room through a hatch behind her. "What's going on?" she asked irritably. "Sorry to keep you waiting" the Chozo said. Samus thought he looked kind of familiar."He's the one who attacked me!" she thought. She got a horrified look on her face, and said "You! You're the one." "I may look like him" he interrupted. "It makes sense since he is my twin brother. But no, I'm not him. My name's Varg. I sent you a message and your computerized friend replied. He said you had encountered an "Evil Chozo" and needed medical attention. Your little friends couldn't help you. Speaking of which..." He said with a smile, the way only a Chozo could. A second later the Etecoons and the Dacholas, mother and child, ran in through the hatch. The Etecoons jumped up onto her and the Dacholas was rubbing against her bare leg which was slung over the side of the bed. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too" she muttered as she pushed the Etecoons off her. She tuned her head back and forth looking for her clothes when the Chozo said "Looking for something?" "Yeah, my." "Here" he interrupted as he pulled out her jumpsuit from a wall container and threw it to her. The Etecoons grabbed the sheet and stood one atop another, separating Samus from the others while she dressed. She walked out from behind the make- shift curtain. The Etecoons disbanded and proceeded to make Samus's bed. "So are you okay, Lady?" came Adam's voice. "I'll be all right I guess, but who was that Chozo that attacked me and why did he really do it?" she thought out loud. "As I said" the Chozo answered, "he is my twin brother. His name's Volg. He wanted to destroy you because he believes that you will bring about the end of the Chozo. He is one of a very few number of Chozo who do not believe the prophecies. They believe that the Chozo must save themselves with their own warriors. I, however, believe the prophecies. But enough about him; I'm sure your just as curious about who I am, aren't you? Well, I am a Chozo, obviously, and am also the Chozo who made your Power Suit." Samus's eyes widened. She remembered now the ceremony where she was given her suit. He had brought it, and was there with one who looked exactly like him, except in his eyes. His eyes were filled with hate, not the caring a Chozo usually had. She was brought back to the present by the Chozo's speech. "When I made your suit, I had made it extremely powerful. But he managed to convince the elder's to have only a basic suit made. So I made another for you. Shortly after you received your suit, he took your original suit and ran. He took the Omega Suit and left. All that work for it to be stolen." Samus was gaping at the Chozo. All this time she had a weakened Power Suit. Why hadn't anyone told her? She was angry now. She didn't know why, but anything involving a loss of her suit really got to her. "While we're on the subject, where is my suit?" she asked. "Right here" he responded, pressing a button on the wall, and the wall moved away to reveal a compartment. He motioned to the suit in the compartment. "I didn't have the command word for it to fold up so I hid it. Sorry. But I repaired it and even reinstalled the component that the virus was in. It was some flight thrusters. It drains huge amounts of energy so it will only work under special circumstances though, so you'll have to figure that out." Samus ran over and touched her suit, inspecting it. It was indeed in great shape, and had even been polished. She could see her reflection on it. "You've done a great job." She said, "But what do I owe you?" "Ha ha ha" the Chozo chuckled, "The hunter owes me a favor. Just seeing you again was reward enough, but I suppose if you think you owe me something, go kill my traitor brother. I'll even pay you in anything you want. Just one thing, though. You have to know that your Chozo blood has been lying dormant. You haven't fully unlocked its potential. We Chozo thought you would have unlocked your true potential in that fight we fore saw and you did for a moment, but it wasn't enough. The moment you froze him, and then threw the Power Bombs, the world slowed, didn't it? It was because you had unlocked a portion your abilities. You saw through your human limitations and into time and space. This is the key to beating my brother. He seemed fast because he anticipated your every move. If you use your blood you may win. I've also added a function to your suit to channel your Chozo's blood into a physically manifest able power. With it you'll be invincible. But first you have to find how to use your blood. I can train you if you want." "Are you saying I can become more powerful?" "Yes, and with your other blood you can master other abilities as well." "My other blood? You mean.?" "I mean your Metroid blood. With it you may absorb the powers of fallen foes. Surely you noticed the power surge when you touched the Omega Metroid back on the station. "Ugh!" she groaned as she got a horrible headache. She found herself back on the station. She was behind her eyes, not controlling her body. She saw herself touch the Omega Metroid's dead body and her visor flickered, her energy gauge filled, and her visor functions restored. Then she found herself back in the room with the Chozo. She was sitting on a bed holding her head. She stood, looking around to find the animals worried. The Chozo was perfectly calm, and said "See, your blood at work. As you become practiced it will come easier. However, you will have greater limitations than a normal Chozos so it will still be an uphill battle against my brother. Are you still willing?" "Of course!" Samus practically yelled out of excitement. "I haven't become personally stronger in a while. It's always been my suit that carried the power, not me. If I lost my suit, I would be stranded. I've wanted to become stronger for a while and I finally can." her voice trailed off. "It's settled then. You will be here one week. I will teach you how to use your blood. Get some rest and we will start in 1 hour. Oh, and if your hungry, you can use the food dispensers. They're over there." He pointed to the wall, on which was an indentation. She walked over to it. "Speak what you want" he said. "Hm.how about eggs and bacon?" she said. Nothing happened. "It takes orders quite literally. You'll have to be a little more specific." He spoke. "Well then, how about two eggs over easy, two slices of toast, three strips of bacon, and a glass of cool milk?" She spoke, not sure if she was specific enough. Her order materialized in the indentation. She took it out and took a bit of the eggs with the fork she ordered next. It tasted great. The Chozo left her to her food and poor table manners. The Etecoons walked over to it and said something in their gibberish language, creating some kind of fruit Samus hadn't seen before. They gobbled it down. The Dacholas made something similar and ate too. After they were all full, they relaxed for a little bit. "Hey Lady?" asked Adam. "Yeah Adam?" sighed Samus. "You've got mail from the Federation. They have changed the bounty. It's now to get you alive. Oh, and it's gone up. Looks like were going to have a hard time hiding again. Oh, and what were you going to do with your reward?" "That's only if I master my blood and defeat Volg. That's going to take everything I've got. So I'll think of a reward later. Though I think I've got an idea." She said smiling. "What's that Lady?" "I'll tell you later" she said as she got up to go for her first time of training. "Oh and where are we?" "A planet in the Tallon system. Tallon VI. Samus's jaw dropped. "I'll visit there later." She thought. She spoke the word that collapsed her suit, grabbed the gem, and walked out. She put the gem on her hand and spoke the word again. The suit folded over her, creating her suit. She brought up a map and headed to the training area. This was a pretty small complex, only about 10 rooms, but it was enough for four people at least. She walked to the area marked "Training" and went there. She walked through the hatch and found Varg sitting cross-legged on the floor, floating inches above the ground. "You're here" he said, not moving in the least. "Well, let us begin. Please sit beside me and do like I do. Also, remove your suit. We must train without it before we can train with it. Learn to walk before you run and such." She removed her suit and placed the gem in her pocket. She sat down on the floor. "Now, clear your mind." He spoke quietly. "Concentrate on the moment where you saw the truth. The future. The reality. The moment where you unlocked your heritage." She began to concentrate and nothing happened. "Just give it time. It will come."  
  
Hope you liked it. R&R and I'll update. Bye! 


	6. Invasion and Retreat

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Well, someone finally complained about my sentence structure with paragraphs (I knew it would happen eventually), but I can't find any really good places to cut off. I work on it harder this time. This chapter is really long (aren't they all?) so try and have fun. R&R and see ya. Without further a due.  
  
Samus had been practicing her meditation with little success. By the fifth day she and the Chozo were getting to know each other quite well. Right now she was eating when she got an idea for her reward. Adam had been acting kind of strange lately. She figured it was because he was trapped in a computer. She had decided to ask if the Chozo could make Adam a body and have his consciousness transferred into it. She could ask him later. Right now she wanted sleep.  
  
She woke up the 6th day and headed to the Training room after taking care of the usual things in the morning. She walked in and Varg was meditating. She would ask him in a little bit she decided. She sat down next to him. "So" he said "Another day in, soon to be out. Shall we start now or do you have something you wanted to say first?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to ask yet, but I was wondering, is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?"  
  
"Why would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Well, my computer AI, he's actually a person I knew and the Federation uploaded his mind into the computer. I was wondering if it would be possible to help him. Could you do it as my reward?"  
  
"You wish me to bring him back to life?"  
  
"Well, if you think about it, he's not really dead. He was injured badly and his mind was transferred into that computer. He's not really dead, just trapped."  
  
"Hm. I think I could make him a new biological body. It would take some time, but it's not that different than making a new suit. I will try if that is your wish."  
  
"It is." She said. She started to meditate but she was preoccupied now. She might get to see Adam again, and the real Adam, not a computer.  
  
After a while she calmed down, forcing herself to concentrate when it happened. She drifted out of her body into somewhere else. She left her body sitting there. She explored the compound outside the confines of space. She went to where the animals were. The Etecoons were fighting over more fruit, and the mother Dachola cleaning the child.  
  
She floated out of the compound to find a Pirate Cruiser flying over the planet. It was dispatching troops in drop ships. Then the bottom folded open, revealing a lizard-like creature with wide wings. It was easily 50 ft. tall and floated, flapping its wings with ease. It began to come toward her. It floated past her, entering the atmosphere, along with the drop ships. It was heading toward the compound.  
  
She flew back to her body, everything passing by as a blur. She had to worn everyone. She had to.Boom! She was back in her own body again. She was breathing heavily. "Sir, there was a large pirate cruiser above the planet! Please, we have to.!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What happened?"  
  
"I left my body I explored the area and I saw a big Pirate Cruiser of the planet. They were coming here! We have to go!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Check yourself!"  
  
"Ok" he said as he walked over to a computer. "Computer, bring up motion trackers at range of 100 mi." The screen brought up blips on its scanner, the blips of many drop ships. "Your right, but I can't leave without my equipment. If I left it I wouldn't be able to help you in any way. Your request would go unfulfilled."  
  
"Right. I'll hold them off. You start packing up." With that she placed the gem on her left hand and spoke the word. The outlines of her suit appear around her as the suit forged itself from the light. The area in between the lines grew dark, closing in around her. It formed her Power Suit. She ran over to the air lock and stepped outside. She looked up to find at least 8 drop ships in her line of view. They dropped and landed in the ground no more than a mile away. This couldn't be a coincidence. She decided to wait for them to come to her. She then spotted something on he horizon. It was Ridley! He was coming in her direction when a drop ship came down just by him, which exploded and release at least 10 Ki-hunters, many more releasing around the area. "This isn't good" Samus muttered into her com link.  
  
"What?" asked the Chozo.  
  
"Ridley, the commander of the Pirate army, is here, along with a couple thousand Pirates and Ki-hunters. This isn't going to end well I we don't get out of here soon."  
  
"Right. I'm setting things up so we can leave, but its slow going. I'll need ten minutes."  
  
"You've got five till they get here."  
  
"Great" he muttered. "Hold them off if you can. And good luck!"  
  
"Right." She cut the channel. She didn't need distractions now. She headed inside after tapping into the cameras of the area. She used it to keep track of where the Pirates and Ridley were. She started prepping all of the compound's things to be put in the Chozo's ship. She was almost done when she saw that Ridley was entering weapons range. She left the Chozo to his equipment and rounded the Etecoons and the Dacholas to his ship to. She put her ship into auto-pilot stealth mode and sent it into orbit. She then headed outside.  
  
She prepped her weapons and readied a Diffusion Missile. She burst out of the hatch to find a small army of Pirates gathered on the ground about one hundred feet from the compound. Samus fired the Diffusion Missile right into the unsuspecting group of Pirates, freezing them all completely. She then activated her Plasma Stream, sweeping them with it. The Pirates quickly melted and Ridley looked down in surprise to find a large number of the ground troops to be annihilated. He also spotted Plasma shots being fired at random, knocking out some of his foot troopers. He then spotted the Hunter in armor shooting the blasts. Why was she here? She had no reason to interfere with or even know about the Phazon found on this planet. Why would she.?  
  
A Plasma round sliced across Ridley's left wing, causing him to roar in pain. He wasn't hurt, it just surprised him. He flapped his wings, rocketing him forward toward the bounty hunter. He attempted to skewer her on his tail but she moved aside. She jumped high into the air, firing the Ice-Spreader at him. His left wing froze solid and he dropped out of the air, hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"How had she gained so much power?" He thought. She turned and fired some Missiles at the Ki-Hunters, decimating their horde. Her reaction time was a lot higher than before. She could almost see what the enemy did before they did it. She whirled then to find Ridley looming over her.  
  
"Great" she said flatly as Ridley threw a tremendous claw rake at her. She rolled into a Morph Ball rolling away from him, unfolded, and fired a Super Missile at his back. He roared in pain and lashed out with his tail. He hit her in the face and knocked her into the compound. The outside earth fell off, revealing a metal plate. Ridley's eyes widened as he realized that she was protecting something. Maybe the Federation knew about the Phazon! No, that was impossible, but maybe she did.  
  
Samus ran inside as she noticed the reading that the time was up and it was time to go. She ran in and got on the ship, the compound being attacked. She ran to the ship and it launched. The hatch split open as she boarded and the Etecoons and Dacholas ran over, seeing if she was hurt.  
  
She simply responded "Let's get the heck out of here!"  
  
"Done!" yelled Varg. The thrusters kicked in and they launched into the sky, flying straight up. They blew past the carrier and were long gone before the Pirates knew what happened. "Wow. What do you use to power this thing?" Samus asked.  
  
"A substance I found a while ago on Tallon IV. It started showing up on Tallon VI so I figured I'd use it in the forging of Power Suits. I have enough to last a few years he said, pointing at a clear glass tube. The vial was filled with Phazon.  
  
"Is that.Phazon?" "What? You must have a different name for it than I. I call it Vargium. I like the sound of it, don't you? It has mutagenic properties but it's not that bad if you contain it. Anyway, I figured the Pirates were after the Phazon, so I destroyed it all. It was helping the environment, not hurting it, but I had to.Oh well. Once they find out they'll be mad. It should be gone in.Now. Huh?" He checked his screen. The Phazon hadn't been destroyed. The bomb he had set never went off. "Oh well. Can't change it; to many pirates."  
  
Samus was preoccupied. She had easily beaten the Pirates back. "I beat the Pirates easily. How did I do that?"  
  
"Well, you used your blood. You'll have to do better than that to beat my brother though."  
  
"Then if I master this, the Pirates will be nothing."  
  
"Yes, though I doubt you'll be able to activate it consistently. But enough of my rambling. The Pirates are chasing us. You'll need to board the cruiser to stop them. And your ships here to. I suggest you go. Your computer friend has already loaded into your suit. Now get going!"  
  
Samus frowned on his ordering her around, but she knew he was joking, so she left to the hatch that now connected their ships. She went on board when she heard Adam ask "So Lady, you ready to go?"  
  
"Let's go." She sat in her chair, changing her gun arm into a gauntlet so she could use her hand to manually control the ship. She uncloaked the ship and headed for the Cruiser.  
  
Hope you liked it. This should be a little easier to read. R&R and I'll update. Bye! 


	7. Dogfight and Hyper Mode!

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Just to be consistent (and nice) I'm going to put this in the easier to read format as before. This is another long chapter (surprise!). Also, Samus will get the first true usage of her new suit powers and a (though short) dog-fight with some Pirate ships in her new ship. I hope you like. Review and tell me what you want more of and I'll put it into later chapters. See ya later!  
  
The Pirate Cruiser opened fire on Samus's ship with laser cannons and she rolled the ship out of the way. "Nice try!" she yelled. She fired two laser bursts at their weapons, but missed. She fired a seeker cluster missile, targeting their engines and weapons, which would have hit their mark, if they hadn't rose their shielding. "Great" Samus muttered.  
  
She moved in and fired an EMP projector. She had become quite skilled at fighting Pirates and this ship was designed to do so. The shield dropped, and the fighters started swarming out of the Cruiser. "Does it ever end?!" Samus yelled.  
  
She took the ship in at max speed, turned at the last second, and did a loop, firing a barrage of Seeker clusters, taking out at least 50 fighters. "Now were talking!" Samus yelled again. "This thing really was made to fight Pirates."  
  
She had decimated most of the Pirates fighters so she took her ship in to the docking bay. She opened the hatch to find minimal resistance inside the hanger bay. She took out any Pirates she found and used a map station. She used her new map to locate the reactor of the cruiser. She headed in that direction, taking out Pirates left and right now, until she came to the Reactor.  
  
It was a very large system powered by Phazon. The pirates hadn't really figured out how to use Phazon very well to power warships yet though, of which she was thankful. It was obvious by the comparatively low output of the Pirate's Cruiser. She walked to it and was going to set it on overload when a Pirate snuck up behind her. It attempted a coup de grace but Samus dodged and hit it with a back hand. It went flying past the reactor and hit a wall.  
  
Its face was bleeding badly and it had difficulty standing. It stood and walked forward toward Samus, who stared intently. It threw itself into the Phazon and started to mutate, Samus gaping and cursing herself for not killing it earlier. It started getting hit with radiation, growing into a monster. It had grown large wings, and very large claws. It also drooled a foul substance her visor recognized as Phazon.  
  
It stumbled out of the reactor, 20 ft. tall and fully healed. It rose to its full height and swiped at Samus, who dodged. Its throat swelled as it regurgitated pure Phazon at Samus. Most of it missed, but Samus couldn't dodge it all. The Phazon was doing something to her. It made it harder to concentrate, lowering her reaction time, as well as eating up her suits energy. She slowed down, finding it hard to keep up with the now 30 ft. tall Pirate. It was soaking up the Phazon like a sponge.  
  
Samus leapt backward firing the Ice Spreader. It froze the Phazon in the pool for a moment, the Pirate visibly shrinking. She began firing Super Missiles into the Pirates now Phazon- free abdomen. It shrieked in pain, and swung at Samus, who rolled and fired another barrage. The Ice broke and the Phazon began flowing again and the Pirate grew. Samus started to run, trying not to get hit by another Phazon stream. She was anticipating its moves, dodging it easily, but none of her weapons could penetrate the Phazon. She decided to calm down; trying to think out what she was doing a bit more.  
  
Samus suddenly found calm within her self. It was almost eerie. Her suit started to glow a weak white, which was growing rapidly in strength. She was dodging effortlessly now. She wasn't even trying. Her suit's energy levels read at 350% maximum. "350 percent; How is that possible?" she thought. Her suit began to shift, its form changing. Its vents on the back of the legs, in the shoulders, and on the forearms began collecting energy. She was going even faster now. A marker popped up on her suits visor. "Hyper Mode engaged" it read. A new beam icon popped up on her visors bottom-right corner; the Hyper Beam.  
  
Samus folded her gun-arm out into the Hyper Beam. She began opening fire on the Pirate, holes opening up in its carapace, a mixture of blood and Phazon spraying all over the room. The Phazon should have hit her, but it seemed to curve away and dissipate as it approached (if you've ever saw Dragon Ball Z's Super Saiyan aura, it's kind of like that). There was a large updraft of energy coming off of her suit.  
  
It was incredible the damage she could do in Hyper Mode. She was boring holes right through the Pirate's abdomen. It tried to fight back, but failed miserably and died. She breathed out slowly, her Hyper Mode deactivating, her energy levels returning to normal, and she hit the overload sequence, and then fled the Cruiser. She got to her ship and left. She went out and docked with the Chozo's ship to find him smiling as only a Chozo could. "I activated whatever it was that you installed. The "Hyper Mode"?"  
  
"You did?!" he asked, his beak wide open. "That's incredible! How did you activate it?!"  
  
"I was fighting a Pirate that got mutated by the reactor. I couldn't hit him with anything so I told myself to calm down and my energy levels were at 350% and the Hyper Beam activated. Last time I used that was when the Hatchling was killed and then it was only temporary. It only lasted 24 hours. Its power is incredible. I couldn't believe how effortless the fight became. It was incredible."  
  
"That's the way I designed the Hyper Mode. Still, it's just the first step in beating my brother. He's still to strong. You'll need more practice in the Hyper Mode. You promised me seven days. We'll use this one now. Come to my meditation chamber. She followed, about to remove her suit, but this time he said "keep it on. I want to see it activate. Now, do what you did before."  
  
Samus breathed out, calming herself, expecting the roar of power with the Hyper Mode, but nothing happened. "Why won't it.?" she asked.  
  
"Hm.You'll need more practice. Besides, it usually comes stronger with need. Maybe it's the only way it'll come with a Half-Chozo."  
  
"Yeah" said Samus dully. She was so expectant that it would activate again. "By the way, can you work with Adam to make him a new body?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he responded. "I'll need to know what he wants to look like if I'm going to make him an organic body.  
  
"Thanks" said Samus, walking back to her ship for some sleep.  
  
Hope you liked it. This should be a little easier to read again. R&R and I'll update. Oh, Ridley and some other foes will be back in the future, so just wait. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Bye! 


	8. Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Part 1

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Well, my school was canceled due to cold (I love Western Wisconsin), so I decided to update my fiction. Hope you like the new chapter. It's a little shorter than what I've been printing before. And this is not the end of the story. Not by a long shot. Even once this ones done I have a sequel planned involving Samus's son. See ya later. Oh, and Cornonel, I just needed a name and that one was the first one that came to mind. I knew it was familiar.By the way, thanks for reviewing everyone, especially ShadowFox777 for reviewing right from the beginning. Thanks all!  
  
Without further a due.!  
  
Samus was heading back to the planet where it first began with Volg. She was entering the brown atmosphere and landed. Adam's new body was all ready in the works, but Adam's AI had to stay behind. It would be done in a month and she would be able to see him again. All she had to do was survive; easier said than done.  
  
She stepped out of the elevator and into the poisonous atmosphere. She headed back to the site of the first battle, ready to destroy Volg this time. She walked in, a power-up sitting on the statue again. "Like I'd fall for that again" she thought aloud. She began to relax herself like she did in meditation. She felt something move behind her. She whirled and found the Chozo standing in his Omega Suit. "So, your back" he spoke. "You must be a bigger fool than I thought. But know this; I will not let you escape this time. Now, you die!"  
  
"Ha. You're the fool!" Samus spoke calm yet angry. "You didn't think I'd come back without a new strategy, did you? It's you who'll die!"  
  
With that she jumped into the air, firing her plasma beam. Volg dodged and disappeared. Samus breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and "saw" the Chozo floating behind her. Samus spun with her jets and hit the Chozo with a backhand. He was stunned for a moment that the Hunter could keep up with him. He flew back and hit the ground, cracking it a little. Samus's energy indicator on him read now at 95%. "This could take a while" she thought. She landed on the ground.  
  
"So" the Chozo said slightly shakily, "You have learned something. You control a little of your blood, but I control all of mine!" He disappeared again. Samus was starting to get sick of this and began to calm herself once more. She thought of the moment of the Pirate Cruiser. Nothing happened. She didn't see the missile flying at her, the following explosion, nor did she see the approaching ground. She went straight through it, landed, and stood in pain. There was an indentation of where she had landed. "What happened? I did just as I did before but.?" she thought just as the Chozo exploded back into the room. "You haven't learned enough to beat me! You now die!"  
  
He leapt into the air, launching a Super Missile at Samus. She rolled to the side and fired multiple Plasma shots. The Chozo raised his hand and blocked Samus's shots with a small energy shield. "You think I'd fight without something new!?" he cackled mockingly. Samus was mad and leapt at him with a left hook, which missed when the Chozo leapt to the side, hitting her with his elbow, slamming Samus into the ground. She bounced into the air just enough for the Chozo to hook her stomach with his foot, sending her into the air. Her monitor started blinking "Warning, energy at 75%.", "Warning, approaching ceiling", and "Warning, incoming projectile" all at the same time. The Chozo had fired a Super Missile at Samus, who was too stunned to dodge, and was flung upward by the blast through the ceiling. She exploded through to the outside and attempted to stand on her shaky legs. Her visor was all static except the reading on her energy, which was now at 55%.  
  
She saw everything again as she flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding Volg's surprise attack from below. She landed, but was again lost. The Chozo landed, she shot, and he disappeared. The Chozo was there one second, gone the next. She did this for a little bit when the Chozo began saying in a crazy voice "Her death is at hand. She will die here. Now DIE!!" A huge beam shot hit her from behind, sending her flying through the air, along with a large debris cloud. He materialized onto her other side, slamming her with his gun arm, sending her downward into the ground. He hovered high above Samus now, and his gun folded open into a very different but obviously Missile Launcher form. Energy began combining into the missile, "Checkmate" he sneered as he was thrown back by the weapons recoil as a massive missile began rocketing toward Samus.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, this isn't quite the end. Next time, Samus is going to discover some power she didn't know she could harness. Tell me if you want me to continue. And thanks for reviewing everyone. See you next time! 


	9. Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Part 2

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
So, Samus's battle with Volg rages on and something unexpected happens. Read and find out.  
  
Now...  
  
Samus was on the ground regaining her senses without any idea her death was flying at her in the form of a very large missile. The Missile landed right next to her and blossomed into a very large explosion. She was thrown to her left side and flew like a rocket above the ground, hitting many rock formations, all of which toppled down on to her. She was losing consciousness as Volg landed and walked casually over. "Ha!" he laughed. Samus barely noticed.  
  
Samus was wrapped up in thought. She thought about her exploits, and her accomplishments. All the people she saved. All the creatures she killed. Then, about her purpose in the galaxy. She had killed many, to many to be let to live. But weren't all these a threat to life everywhere. It didn't matter. Sooner or later, her luck had to run out. Then, an image flared into her mind; an image of Adam. She thought of how he was waiting for her return, and something flared in her. If she could see right then, she would have saw her visors energy gauge rising, and her suit glowing. The Chozo didn't notice. His back was turned. "Well, now that I have you, you must be thinking, is this really the end? Well, I can say." He turned to see Samus had pulled herself out of the rubble and now had her gun arm leveled with the Chozo's chest. Samus's lip curled into a sneer. "No."  
  
She fired the Hyper Beam at 500% of her maximum normal energy. It ripped into the Chozo's armor, causing him to gasp in pain and throwing him back and skittering across the ground at the same time. He righted himself in time to see Samus disappear. She was popping in and out of existence. She was taunting the Chozo as he did to her. She hit him with a back hand and sent him flying into the air. He rotated and saw her flying at him with her back boosters. He fired a plasma shot, but she looped to his back and hit him with a (literally) flying punch. He gasped in pain again, flying into the ground. Samus began charging her Hyper Beam for the Coup de Grace and saw the Chozo stumbling around underground with the X-Ray Visor. She fired a tremendous burst which blossomed into an explosion bigger than ten Power Bombs. The ground vaporized as a small mushroom cloud appear, Samus in the center.  
  
Samus heard a screech from beneath her as she saw an eerie glow from under the ground. There was an odd, blue liquid flowing through the walls of the cave, enveloping everything inside, including the Chozo. He began changing, his form shifting, growing. His suit merged with his flesh, creating a horribly deformed monster. Samus recognized the substance as Phazon. The creature that was once Volg exploded out of the blue liquid with such force a practical tsunami of Phazon flooded upward and outward after him. It flew everywhere and even splashed Samus, who began to lose her focus. While she was struggling to keep her Hyper Mode, he fired a barrage of plasma shots. They all hit, and Samus cried out in pain, but it gave her more resolve, and she rocketed into the air. She charged her Hyper Beam and fired another earth-shattering explosion into the monster, which melted through his armor and exploded within him. He fell out of the air and landed in the Phazon. He then emerged, unhurt, his wounds healed. He then began charging what could only be the absolute raw power of the Phazon Beam. Energy crackled around the chozo beast, his cannon filling with Phazon. The pool began to disappear below him, but replenished itself from some unknown source. Samus gaped in awe. Its power was far more than her Hyper Beam's.  
  
The monster fired an absolute stream of deadly, raw Phazon, and Samus found herself slowing with its approach. She was caught almost head on by the beam. Her Energy levels dropped down to 1%. The glow stopped, her Hyper Mode and Beam deactivated. She fell to the ground as it began charging another blast. She decided to run. She was terrified. She Speed Boosted away and hid behind a small mountain when a large beam of Phazon cut through the wall to her left, sweeping up and right. She Morph Balled and dodged, then folded out. "There is no escape!" it said in a gruesome voice as it rose up from the bottom of the Phazon pool. It was right.  
  
Samus stepped out from behind what was left of her mountain. Her suit began to glow once more, with a renewed energy. "Your right" she said with an incredible courage growing inside her. "There is no escape; for you. Despite how powerful you have become, you are at your limits. A half- chozo's limits are non-existent. It's you who won't escape!" Her Hyper Mode folded out again. This time, it was different. The light flowing off it was intense and golden.  
  
She stood tall, leveled the Hyper Beam, and charged. The two warriors finished charging at the same time and fired their beams at the same time. Pure Phazon met pure Chozo battle spirit, and the resulting explosion was enormous. The two beams pushed back and fourth, the two warriors giving it their all when Samus's started weakening. She thought "It can't end like this. I must survive! I must see Adam!" The beam widened at the base, and then the widening traveled up the whole beam, the chozos beating the Phazon finally. Her beam overpowered the Phazon Beam. It overwhelmed the Chozo beast and took almost half of his body with it. He fell into the Phazon and began regenerating. "Not this time!" she yelled.  
  
Samus charged the Hyper Beam and fired directly into the pool of Phazon. A very large mushroom cloud rose, carrying bits of Phazon with it, which never hit her. The winds whipped up by her aura were practically Tornado force. She drifted to the ground and her Hyper Mode deactivated, her energy dropping back down. She let out a sigh. She was going to see Adam after all. The chozo began to crawl out of the Phazon pool. His lower torso was disintegrated. He was just an upper half. He was back to normal though, and his suit was badly damaged. He drug himself out. "So Hatchling, you've won." He coughed out a lot of blood when saying this. She walked over to him.  
  
"Know this; I can't control what others do but I plan to help the beings of this Galaxy and the Universe to the best of my abilities. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my suit." She bent down and spoke the Chozo word for off into the gem on the Chozo's left hand. It folded down into a gem, orange and black. She touched it with her left palm, and it absorbed through her hand. Her suit changed slightly. Decorative spikes jutted out of spots and her suit became a darker orange. She turned and walked away, leaving the Chozo there dying. "This was your grave, not mine" she spoke coldly. She left for her ship and Adam.  
  
The End  
  
NOT!  
  
This is not the end. Far from it actually. Samus still has more than a few adventures to go on before I can introduce you to her son in the sequel. Well, I hoped you liked it. Review and I'll update. Samus also confronts a few old enemies in the next part of my fiction. See ya! 


	10. Victory and a Job

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
With Volg defeated what will Samus do now. Kick back, relax, and get tried for treason.Well. Thanks everyone who reviewed. GreekGeek hadn't reviewed in a while so I was getting worried. :-) Well, on with the show. And the next few chapters go kind of slow so just wait and you'll find out what happens next. Review and I'll update.  
  
Now...  
  
Samus walked back into the temporary chozo compound to be greeted by the Etecoons and the Dacholas who began running circles around her. She had folded her suit down into its gem form which she now carried in her jumpsuit's pocket. She greeted the animals then pushed by them into the lab. She found Varg standing in front of a large tube which contained the beginnings of Adam's new body. "So Lady, you managed to survive." came Adams voice.  
  
"Boy is it good to hear a friendly voice." she answered. "How's it progressing?" She asked the Chozo.  
  
"Great" he responded. "Did you get the suit back?" the Chozo asked.  
  
"Yes, but could you answer my question before you examine the suit?" she said handing over her suit gem.  
  
"Sure, sure.Hm.Oh, the research is going much faster thanks to a little help from the chozos that have agreed to help you."  
  
"What?!" she asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Where." she asked as he cut her off saying "There" pointing to the door behind him. She walked over and went inside to find a pair of Chozo meditating. They were completely oblivious to her existence. She looked at the Chozo, one, judging by its coloration and other things, was male, the other female. She cleared her throat, and spoke in a shaky voice "Hello?" The male stirred and opened its eyes. His eyes showed great knowledge, but he was still young.  
  
"Oh, hello" he said in a slow and calm voice. "You must be the hatchling?"  
  
"That's me I guess" she replied.  
  
"Well, my name is Yamo. This is Yume." He said, prodding the female chozo with one of his clawed hands. She jumped and snapped awake.  
  
"Ahh! Who are.?!" she yelled pointing at Samus, when Yamo cut her off by covering her mouth and lowering her hand. He whispered into her ear and her eyes widened and he removed his hand.  
  
She stared a moment, then said in a shaky voice "Um.I-I'm sorry t-that I acted l-like that." She said.  
  
"Yes, that's fine" Samus said, cocking an eyebrow. Yume then shook her head and regained her composure.  
  
"Oh, I was afraid you'd be like an elder or something. They aren't very forgiving." She said, far less shaky.  
  
Samus stifled a laugh and said, "So I've noticed. But I thought it would be an elder to help me, not.what are you?"  
  
"We're." Yume was interrupted by Yamo, who replied "We're just a technician" he said, pointing to himself.  
  
"and a gene specialist" Yume finished, pointing to herself, throwing a glare at Yamo.  
  
"While your friend is a great suit technician" continued Yamo, undaunted "he knows very little of cloning technology. We are together enough to benefit from each others experiences and knowledge. It makes us one of the greatest authoritive pairs of the chozo race." He said, beaming with pride. Samus just stared, half-smiled, and cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't quite sure how all Chozo acted, but it probably wasn't with such pride and energy as him.  
  
She needed to edit her logs of the happenings, so she left the room after saying goodbye and thanking them for their help. She walked through the door to the lab again. Varg turned to her but Samus got off her question first. "So, will they be able to help us?" asked Samus.  
  
"I believe so." He responded. "They know more than me about this and so far they've been extremely helpful. I think so."  
  
"Well then, with their help how long will this take?" she asked eagerly.  
  
The Chozo thought for a moment then responded "two weeks."  
  
Samus's jaw dropped. Two weeks to make a body and put in a mind. "Technology today" thought Samus. She nodded, and then walked to her room, the Etecoons and Dacholas waiting for her.  
  
"Hello" she said, petting them all in no particular order. They swarmed around her. "So how have you been?" Samus asked, and the animals just smiled back. "I take that as good?" she asked. The animals nodded in unison. Samus laughed a little and sat down at her desk, calling up her computers documents. A notice popped up. It was from the Federation. It read as  
  
"Dear Ms. Aran:  
  
We here at the Galactic Federation are aware of your current position and would like for you to report to our HQ. Failure to comply within 1 week will lead to you being charged with treason for destroying BSL and being hunted down and destroyed. Come prepared for a mission if you chose to accept. Either way, have a nice day.  
  
-Samuel Gold, President of Galactic Federation Military Branch (GFM)-  
  
Samus's jaw dropped. She knew things had to go bad sooner or later. As if killing Volg wasn't enough she now had to work for the Federation or be killed. Her days just kept getting better and better. Samus walked out of her room and told everyone she was leaving to see the Federation. Adam wasn't happy. "It's obviously a trap Lady! They shoot you down before you get there!" he said, obviously concerned for Samus's safety.  
  
"I'll be fine Adam" she reassured him. "Don't worry; I've fought worse odds like not so long ago on Tallon VI."  
  
"I suppose" he said less worried. "Just make sure you come back, ok Lady?"  
  
"Sure" she reassured him, and went to her ship. She activated the thrusters and left the temporary compound, bound for the Federation HQ and Earth.  
  
Ok. I know this chapter was a little shorter than usual but it leads in to the next part. And I'm not sure of the layout of the galaxy so I'm not sure how long it would take to get from one planet or another. This will become relevant in the next few chapters. So, how did you like the story so far? Review and I'll update. And I'm glad everyone likes it. See ya! 


	11. Federation Meeting and an SA X Lives

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Wow. I had no idea any one cared. *sniff* So, my school was canceled again from a snow storm (I really love western Wisconsin) so I've decided to use my free time to update. You should feel special. I've devoted a portion of my free time to you, the reader! :-) Well, I might as well quit yapping if no one is listening. Review and I'll update. This is another chapter for filler till the next big battle. Just wait. I think you'll like it.  
  
Without further a due...  
  
"You there, in the hunter class ship; you Samus Aran?" came a male voice through the ship's speaker.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Samus asked.  
  
"The President wants to see you. Docking bay 8." the voice answered.  
  
"Great" Samus mumbled.  
  
She landed and stepped out of her ship. Her new Omega Suit gleamed in the light coming from the ceiling. She walked to where her suit's HUD said the President's Office was. She had been here more than once, but the layout was different. "They must have renovated" she thought. She finally found the presidents office after getting many odd looks and people going silent when she walked by. Samus was getting tired of this sort of thing. She found the president's door rapped on it which opened to reveal the president sitting at his desk signing papers. "Busy day Gold?" Samus asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't I know it" he said not taking notice of her tone. "Come, sit, we have much to discuss" he said.  
  
Samus just stood for a second than said "I'll stand".  
  
"Don't you ever sit? You always stand." He asked jokingly.  
  
"I'll sit if you remove the bounty!" she yelled, banging her hands on the desk. A man walking down the hall outside jumped so high he banged his head on the ceiling and his papers flew everywhere.  
  
"Calm down Samus. You'll have to make it up to the Federation for destroying BSL and the SA-X. Well, almost destroying the SA-X."  
  
Samus wasn't sure what she had just heard, but it wasn't good. She knew that much. ".What do you mean?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I mean that the SA-X is alive; alive and well in fact. The SA-X is currently causing damage to the other Federation labs and facilities in the SR388 system."  
  
Samus's jaw dropped. The SA-X was still alive after being blown to bits and falling through SR388's atmosphere. She wasn't happy now either. "How did it survive?!" Samus asked very shakily now.  
  
"Well, we have no clue." Gold answered simply and calmly. "We suspect it's the one from the Restricted Zone. What we want you to do though is through a joint mission with some other bounty hunters and our forces, and capture the SA-X so we can do research on it."  
  
Samus went to object but was cut off. "Also, you have no choice in the matter unless you want to die, so I suggest you do as we ask for the time being."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Samus enquired her lip curling into a snarl.  
  
"We kill you." He again answered simply and coldly.  
  
"And what makes you think you can do that?!" she yelled. "You are currently at the heart of our defense network. We could have killed you long ago."  
  
Samus began to laugh at this. "You honestly think so?!" she was really laughing now. She stopped rather suddenly. "Fine, I'll take your stupid mission, but if you have even half a brain cell you'll know you can't contain the X, just like with the Metroid."  
  
"Great" he said, not seeming to notice the part beyond "fine". "You will be confined to your ship for 24 hours. After that you and the team will leave for the SR388 system and begin tracking the SA-X" he finished, all in one breath.  
  
Samus was silent. She didn't know what to do. She had to talk to Adam. She simply said "Fine" and left the room.  
  
Gold called out after her "And no communications either!" Samus practically tripped and fell on her helmet; so much for the call Adam idea. She strolled off to her ship, very angry with the Federation. She could easily kill them all but where would that get her? Then the entire galaxy would try to kill her then.  
  
She went to board her ship but there were two guards standing watch. She pushed by them and boarded, the guards sticking around to see that she did not leave. She wasn't happy any more. She couldn't call Adam or leave the ship for 24 hours. She decided to burn off some stress with a bath and go to sleep.  
  
Samus awoke to find herself on Tallon IV. She was in the Chamber of the Elders. She was surrounded by the ghosts of the Chozos. They were all hovering about 2 feet off the ground, looking down on her. She was standing there without her suit. They began chanting "The Savior is dead. The savior is dead!" maniacally. They spun around her in a blur, and then they started to glow. They outstretched their arms and energy flew from their hands, striking Samus. She was in intense pain.  
  
Then she awoke from the nightmare. She was in her small quarters, a beeper going off to her right. She stood and hit the button to find out what was happening. A screen came up which was displaying a flashing message. "SA- X has gone active. Departure has been bumped up to 2 hours from now." Samus got ready and ate a quick meal, cursing her twin for making her miss an hour or two of sleep. She called the HQ and said she was ready, and the small fleet assigned to the capture of the SA-X set out to the SR388 system.  
  
So, how did you like it? Thanks to all my reviewers and to all the people's stories I read. You people are great. Read and review. See ya! 


	12. SA X Encounter and A Suprise

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
First, ReaderZero, thanks for the review. The combat was not simply cut and paste. And Dither Bikky has read my story and review (check the reviews) and he approved. He never said anything about me copying or anything. Just to appease you, I will say he greatly inspired my story, but everything besides the idea is purely mine. And any combat begins to look the same when a hundred or so people have done it before you. Can you tell I'm having a great day? Good. Ok, next, I'm working on formatting the first few chapters, but its going slow (I'm either working slowly or am too lazy to start. Take a wild guess which one. Yes, I'm very lazy). So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. And if ReaderZero has anything to say, as long as you have a reason, go for it. I really hate mindless flames though. Thanks all. Again, enjoy.  
  
Samus stepped out of her ship. She had docked with the research station that the distress signal in the SR388 system was coming from. The rest of the team followed her. "My name's Gordon Quick. I'll be your commanding officer for this mission" crackled in a voice through her helmet. It had a strong southern accent.  
  
"Great" Samus muttered. The Federation definitely wouldn't turn her loose in this station to capture an SA-X. Samus followed the team down the station's twisty hallways. It was odd. This station's setup was more like a maze than anything else. It almost seemed like they didn't want something to get out. Samus's mapping system was working perfectly, which made Samus feel much better in this maze of hallways, doors, hatches, and rooms.  
  
She walked along with the team for a while. It was made up of about 10 people in suits carrying machine guns, 5 with flame throwers, about 10 scientists and medics with various gear to sedate the SA-X, and one man, Gordon Quick, in an exo-suit with a chain gun under the right arm and some kind of harpoon launcher under the left. The suit wasn't very mobile and it would be no match for the SA-X. Samus would let them figure it out though. She wasn't in a very caring mood.  
  
The station was dead. Not a soul to be found. There weren't even corpses to be found. There was a lone life-sign on the scanners. It was faint, and wasn't human. Samus continued on with the group, nearing the slow-moving life sign. All of a sudden an explosion ripped through a chunk of the station. It was close. "Captain" shouted one of the marines at Quick, "What the heck is going on?!"  
  
"Let's find out!" he shouted back. The team moved forward to a hatch, which a marine opened, only to get hit with a sizzling ball of plasma, which easily melted through his weak body armor. He screamed in agony with his last breath. As he fell away he revealed the SA-X, standing in the center of a large room filled with large tubes containing.Metroids! Samus was in shock. One container was broken, with the Metroid no where to be found. The troops opened fire on the SA-X who casually walked forward, the bullets and flames bouncing off its red-orange armor; a perfect mimicry of Samus's old suit. Even with the Omega Suit, Samus just stood in back, watching the marines fire in vain. One marine dropped; another; one hit by the Ice Beam, frozen from the stomach down, was in horrible agony.  
  
Quick fired his harpoon, piercing the SA-X's apparently weak armor, and a green liquid, presumably blood, flowed from the wound. The captain grinned, throwing the SA-X to the side hitting it against a tube. It shrieked, but not in pain; in joy. It grabbed the rope holding the Harpoon and pulled it hard enough to rip Quick forward. It caught his head with and outstretched hand, the rest of the exo-suit floating on by. It joined the wreckage on the far wall. The SA-X turned its right hand into a kind spike, and pierced the captain's chest, who shrieked in agony. His skin grew white, and he shriveled into a husk. His bio-energy was drained.  
  
As he dissipated into dust, the other marines yelled and fled, only to be cut off by the SA-X. They were all being slaughtered by the SA-X, all in turn being drained. Samus stood in horror. Her brain had stopped processing input. She stared on in terror until the last marine died in agony. Then the SA-X turned to her. They met eyes (though they couldn't tell because of their visors), and Samus snapped out of her trance.  
  
She looked on the destruction with horror as the SA-X folded its mandible back to its arm-cannon form. She felt a horrible anger well up inside her. She couldn't concentrate. All she wanted to do was destroy this SA-X. She rushed it and gave the SA-X a left hook, sending it flying into a tube with a Metroid inside. The tube shattered from the impact, releasing the Metroid. It floated out of the way, paying no mind to either Samus or the SA-X. The SA-X fired energy blasts and Samus dodged in behind a tube, and Samus fired some energy blasts and the SA-X dodged in behind a tube. This continued for almost a full 5 minutes when Samus was about to launch a Super Missile, and then an explosion came from the left side of the room.  
  
The wall was completely destroyed. A large, lizard-like creature emerged. It was at least 50 ft. tall and had a wingspan to match. It breathed fire into the room, cutting the room in half, separating Samus and the SA-X. It then reached for the SA-X with an apparatus on its left hand, which folded out into a cage of sorts. It captured the SA-X, which was now in the cage surrounded by some kind of energy field. The SA-X hit the field with a fist to no avail. It then shot it, having just as much effect. Then broke into its X form. The form was blue, but now had a nucleus in the center. It looked almost like a Metroid. It tried to drift through the field but just hit and stopped. It then touched the field, the field weakening slightly. The lizard creature scooped up a Metroid with the SA-X then folded down the cage, which was now glowing with a cold blue light. The creature flapped its wings and flew out the hole in the wall, leaving Samus there, but she used her scan visor before it managed to get away. She didn't quite recognize it. "Scan visor entry: Meta-Ridley II"  
  
Well, how did ya like it? So, there is chapter 12. A little short, but you'll like the next chapter even more. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review. By the way, from now on I plan on updating every other day minimum, and I'll have the early chapters fixed soon. Other than that, I've got nothing left to say. R&R. See ya! 


	13. Return to HQ and Another Suprise

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy working on the sequel. Go figure. I like the sequel so far though, and it's been a lot of fun to write, so once I'm done with this you'll have something to look forward to. This one will be filed in my "Shortest chapter ever" file, so just wait for the next. It will get better (I hope). Anyways, enjoy.  
  
So.  
  
"So it was Ridley" Samus muttered as she opened the hatch to the depressurized chamber. She had destroyed the remaining Metroids save one. She had it in a stasis pocket in her suit. She wanted to keep it around a bit longer. She made her way back to her ship and called in to the Federation HQ to report the situation.  
  
"Federation HQ, this is Samus Aran! Get me Gold now!" she screamed into the channel.  
  
"Yes, miss Aran!" the operator said hastily. He was terrified of her tone. Samus pushed the button on the side of her helmet to retract the visor. Gold appeared on her screen.  
  
"So how." was all he managed to say without Samus yelling back at him.  
  
"Metroids!" she screamed into the comm. Gold flinched.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, faking ignorance badly.  
  
"You had Metroids on the station! I could have used that knowledge! The SA-X now has the Metroid ability to absorb life energy because it got into the station! And as I started winning the fight, Ridley swooped in and captured the SA-X and a Metroid!" she yelled even louder. She was trying to not think of how she had froze in the station. Yelling did a great job of hiding it. Gold sat there, a blank look on his face.  
  
He then spoke "Report back to HQ and you will receive further orders." Samus was in for another five day flight to the Federation HQ. She removed her suit and went to the bath tub. She had no idea where Ridley could have gone, but she had done a scan earlier and there had been nothing. Ridley wasn't even in the solar system according to the scans. Her thoughts dwelt to Adam. "What would he do if he was here?" she thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samus arrived at Federation HQ. She found a ship in the docking bay near where she landed. It looked familiar...Samus couldn't remember why so she cast it to the back of her mind and went to Gold's office. She flung open the door to find Gold talking with a tall, skinny man with messy hair. He turned and said simply "Hello Lady". It was Adam.  
  
I know it was short but the next chapter should be better. And I won't spoil what I have planned either! Review and I'll update (I hope). See you! 


	14. Quality Time and Disaster

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
I know I haven't updated in a while. Between all my story ideas, none of which I've posted, I haven't had time to update. I'm going to post a new story, Of Ruronis and Ninjas, a Tenchu and Ruroni Kenshin crossover. You want to read it, drop in at the crossovers section and take a peak. Well, enough of the advertising. I think this chapter is a little short, and it's probably not very good, but it is going somewhere. And there's a cliff hanger waiting for you. So, enjoy the reading and as always, read and review.  
  
"Hello Lady" Adam said, turning to face Samus. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Adam was there. She would have pinched herself, but she was in here suit. It's difficult to pinch yourself through an inch of steel. "Well?" Adam asked. Samus snapped into reality and immediately folded her suit down into the gem and slipped it into her pocket. She then practically leapt into Adam's arms. Not that he actually extended a hug or anything. She just tackled him into a huge hug.  
  
"I...need....to...breathe...too...Lady..." Adam managed to gasp out, trying to get air into his crushed lungs.  
  
Gold, who Samus had apparently forgotten, sneered. "Save it you two."  
  
"Trying...sir" Adam gasped while trying to pry Samus off. He failed miserably. Samus suddenly realized where she was and released him from her iron grip. She let go, blushing into a light shade of red, and Adam tipped backwards and crashed into Gold's desk. Gold was looking back and forth between Adam and Samus as Adam righted himself and gasped for air. "Trying to kill me Lady?" he asked jokingly, and Samus grew a few shades redder.  
  
"So" Gold interrupted "It's time for the next part of your mission that I have been discussing with Adam"  
  
"Figures" Samus muttered.  
  
"Well" Gold continued, either not hearing or ignoring Samus, "Your mission is to locate Ridley and use any force you deem necessary to eliminate the SA-X and the metroid Ridley captured. If you manage to capture one, which will be doubtful, we will pay you extra. You may leave any time within the next 72 hours. Mr. Malcovich has all of the details you need and will act as your CO. Your ship is being restocked as we speak. Good day." He finished, waving the two out of his office.  
  
They walked silently to Samus's ship. Samus opened the hatch and stepped into the elevator. Adam leaned against the wall of the elevator. "So Lady, you surprised to see me?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled in answer. "You weren't supposed to be out for another week!"  
  
"Well" he began "Another Chozo showed up a day after you left. He told us to call him Sensei. He knew more than everyone else put together. It was weird. He just showed up and put on the finishing touches, and then Varg downloaded me to my body, gave me a ship, and told me to follow you."  
  
"That's where I saw that ship!" She exclaimed. It was Varg's ship.  
  
The door of the elevator opened suddenly and five green blurs tackled Samus, causing her to fall into Adam's arms. "I brought friends too" Adam laughed. Samus looked down to find the Etecoons and Dacholas staring up at her.  
  
She smiled. "I was only gone a week!" They smiled back at her. Adam slipped by and sat at the table in the ship. Samus followed and sat across from him.  
  
"So, where'd Ridley go anyway?" she asked.  
  
"To Zebes" he answered simply.  
  
"...Huh?" Samus asked, confused.  
  
"Zebes" Adam repeated.  
  
"How?" Samus asked, her curiosity rising. "I blew it up on my second mission there."  
  
"No you didn't" Adam said, only raising Samus's curiosity further.  
  
"What do you mean?" she blurted out.  
  
Adam leaned back in the chair. "It never blew up. There never was a bomb. Well, no one powerful enough to level a planet. What actually happened is masked by a massive holo-projector. Everything you saw was real until you left the planet. There is a small crater where the original pirate facility was. The rest is intact. They built a base further underground which you never discovered, in which rests the entire Pirate forces."  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Samus yelled.  
  
"I wish I was, but I'm quite serious." "Then how did you find this out?"  
  
"Sensei told me."  
  
"Right." She looked down at the floor. "Hey, Adam, since you've been stuck in a computer do you need...practice with your body?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know. Are you that eager to find out Lady?"  
  
Samus blushed slightly then blurted "Yes!" She quickly grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him to her room, leaving five small animals dumbfounded.  
  


* * *

  
Samus awoke from one of her vary rare peaceful dreams and felt something different. She looked over to see that Adam was gone. She leapt up, looking around. There was no sign that he had been there.  
  
There was an explosion and the ship suddenly tilted, and she was thrown to the side, hitting her head on the bed. She stood shakily and dressed, dropping her suit gem into her pocket. She rushed out to find herself in the docking bay, Varg's ship destroyed, and a large crater resting in its place. She also found, in between her ship and the crater, Adam, who was bleeding heavily. Samus gasped and ran over, dropping to his side. "Please don't be dead Adam" she pleaded.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ha ha, cliff hanger! So, will Adam live? Find out by reviewing. And remember to check out my new story if you like Ruroni Kenshin and Tenchu. I won't be giving out any of the story so you might want to know the story before hand. See ya!  
  
By the way, review! 


	15. Memories and He'll Live!

Metroid: Chozo Betrayal and Bloods Unite Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Nintendo, but still don't copy my story without my permission.  
  
Well, I'm not dead yet unless some reviewers find my home address. If you do that much research and happen to find me, feel free to force me to update faster. Until then, I'll continue being lazy as all heck. Well, thanks to all my reviewersm and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Since no one wants to read Of Rurounis and Ninjas, I'll probably just take it down, even though I've already written a few chapters for it. I have no life. Oh well. On with this story. I will also add a little history in this chapter. I don't blame you if you don't understand. Neither do I. Well, without further a due...  
  
Samus knelt over Adam. He was loosing a lot of blood. "Adam, if you leave me again..." she began. Suddenly, a group of paramedics burst into the docking bay. Samus bought her hand down to Adam's neck and took his pulse.  
  
"What the hell happened here?!" one yelled.  
  
"A bomb went off. He's lost a lot of blood, but he still has a pulse" she answered. She was surprised at the tone of her voice. It was weak with sadness and worry. One of the paramedics nodded as they all folded out a stretcher and carefully put Adam on it, dressing his wounds at the same time. Samus stood and stared at the paramedics. She was stunned.  
  
One paramedic stood and turned to her, and the others hoisted Adam up carefully. "You may come with if you wish" he said. She shook her head to snap out of the trance then responded "Yes". She followed them to the medical sector of the Federation HQ. It was very busy. Apparently there had been more than one bomb on more than one ship.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood!" one of the doctors inspecting him yelled. "He needs a transfusion!" he cried, trying to be audible above all of the ruckus. Samus stood in the corner, feeling powerless.  
  
"What's his blood type?" another asked, barely audible.  
  
"O!" another at a computer responded, just having checked the medical records. "One thing puzzles me though! He's been marked as dead for over 7 years!" he finished.  
  
"Huh?!" the first cried.  
  
"It's a long story!" Samus yelled. "I'll explain later!"  
  
"We're out of O!" a fourth said grimly. Samus perked up.  
  
"I'm type O!" she yelled, hoping she could help.  
  
"But, Ms. Aran if I'm not mistaken?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, are you sure that Mr. Malcovich's body would accept your...odd blood?" he asked.  
  
"Anyone else type O?" she asked. The doctors were silent. They shook their heads in unison.  
  
"Prep a transfusion kit and get Ms. Aran ready!" the first doctor yelled. She smiled as the doctors told her what to do. They sterilized her arm and placed her on an uncomfortable metal table. As they were stitching up Adam's arm they ran a tube into her arm to collect her blood. She watched as the blood slowly ran down the tube and to Adam, who now had the kit rigged into his arm. "At least this time I can try to help you" Samus thought as she drifted into unconsciousness from the blood she gave to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samus found herself running down a hall, the boots of her Gravity Suit clunking as she Speed Boosted down the maze of hallways. She was closing in on the target. She tuned her comm. into the Federation frequency which was met with static at first, then by a voice; a familiar voice. "Samus!" It was Adam.  
  
"Adam, are you OK?!" she yelled.  
  
"Samus, get out of here. The bomb, it's set to explode. The compound is going to blow!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't care!" she yelled back. "I have to try!"  
  
"Samus, there isn't enough time! Just escape! Save yourself!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you!" she yelled. She was almost there. A few more seconds and...She exploded through the hatch and turned the corner. Suddenly a side hatch opened and she was pulled in.  
  
"Samus, I'm sorry" he said quietly. The hatch slammed behind her. She was in something resembling an escape pod. It began to shake.  
  
"Adam, open this thing now!" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry Lady. I can't let you die here. Your to important to the universe...to me. Have fun without me. It's been great. Good bye Lady" he said quietly from the other end of the comm.  
  
"No, I can still..."  
  
"No you can't Samus!" he yelled. His voice softened. "There's not enough time. Stay in there and you'll be fine. See you later" he said, his voice breaking.  
  
"Adam...Good bye" she said, a single tear running down her cheek inside of her helmet. The escape pod launched suddenly upward and rocketed out of the Space Pirate's compound. She looked out the window. Her ship had taken off and was now flying up into orbit, waiting for her. There was a huge shock wave as the main generator of the complex overloaded. The pod was thrown upward. It finally stopped moving. She pulled off her helmet. "Adam" she said softly. She then broke down and began to cry as her ship came to pick her up on autopilot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samus awoke on the same table she had fallen unconscious on. She shot into an upright position immediately but instantly regretted it from the dizziness she received. "Where am I?" she asked herself in her mind. "Oh yeah, now I remember" she thought as everything hit her at once. She looked to her right. Adam sat peacefully, machinery whirring around him. He was pale and had loads of stitches, but the heart monitor showed he had a pulse. She went to sit up but was met again with incredible dizziness and laid back again. As she laid back she noticed a figure walking over to Adam, taking notes on a clipboard.  
  
"You've given a lot of blood Ms. Aran" the doctor said smiling. "You just better lay back"  
  
"How's Adam?" she asked, to tired and worried to care about her usual facade. Her emotions were now easily readable.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. His body has accepted your blood in earnest and he's been healing well. We originally gave him a 5.21% chance of survival. He is now at no less than 98.7%. We expect a full recovery within the week" he finished, smiling.  
  
Samus turned to look at Adam. She smiled at hearing that Adam would live. "I did it. I finally managed to help. To save someone I care about. Finally..." she thought, drifting back to a quiet sleep.  
  
Adam awoke at that same moment and turned slowly to look at what was paining his arm and followed it to Samus. "Lady, you did this for me" he whispered to himself. "Thank you" he said before drifting off to an equally quiet sleep. 


End file.
